


She Is Not The One

by orphan_account



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Gallaghercest - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Tears, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Liam is on the sofa watching telly and eating Tayto crisps when he hears the front door. He sees that it's Noel, and he is going straight to their room. There he crashes on his bed, heart heavy. The girl he had been on a date with had called him ugly after realizing he was skint. Liam asks about her, thinking she was terrible. He then does his best to comfort Noel, who has a breakdown, and they end up in each others arms once again.





	She Is Not The One

Liam was planning on staying up late watching telly and eating Tayto crisps, while Noel was out on a date with some girl he'd met at the pub. Liam hadn't thought much of her, but then he wasn't the one who'd be kissing her, so he didn't really care. 

Opening a pop, he took a sip, only to hear a key turn the lock on the front door. Couldn't have been Noel, and dad wasn't allowed to see them anymore. When the door opened, Liam saw that it was his brother who had only just left around eight. Liam wondered what he was doing here instead of snogging his girl.

Walking straight upstairs, slowly, as if carrying a heavy load, Noel went to the bedroom they shared, and just fell onto his bed, and closed his eyes. He wished the whole world would just vanish, or that he could, and never be seen again. 

"Noel." Liam whispered as he crept over to Noel's bed and sat on the edge. 

"Fuck off, not in the mood for whatever." He whispered back venomously

"I'm not, wanna know why ye ain't with ye bird. She seemed keen on ye." Liam could tell that his brother was not going to put in the effort to make him get up, the worst he could do was kick him as he was by his feet and he still had his shoes on. 

Noel sat up and looked at Liam and his angelic beauty. Of course he was more of a devil, but he didn't look like one. "Liam, do ye thinks me ugly?" Noel asked. He was serious, Liam could tell.

"Fuckin hell, that cunt tell ye somethin?" Liam asked, getting upset.

"Just answer the question." Noel asked again.

"No, I don't, yer me old brother, and I think yous beautiful, specially when yer in a good mood and let me lay in yer bed." It was the truth, Liam really did believe this with all of his heart, and Noel knew by the way his brother had said this he was telling the truth.

"That makes one person on earth." Noel sighed.

"Mam, does." Liam piped up.

"right, but I think almost all parents believe their kids beautiful, and it is a different sort of thing." Liam nodded, and scoot closer to Noel. He rested his head on Liam, instead of the usual way round. 

"Something always happens with a bird, this time I ain't got enough cash and apparently I'm ugly. Coulda told me before wantin a date, ya think." Sitting on the bed, he felt heavy and low and that he wished he could find a beautiful bird who'd love him despite everything. Instead, Liam took one of his brother's hands into his, and held it tight. 

Liam wasn't sure what else to do. They had no booze since they lived so close to the pub, were too skint to score weed, so he just turned and kissed Noel's cheek. 

"What was that fer?" Asked Noel.

"Cos I love yer, and cos I know yous sad about that cunt." Liam stated. The fact that Noel's little brother cared so much, even though they got into stupid fights was touching. All of a sudden a damn broke that was holding back Noel's emotion, and he just broke down.

Bringing his hands to his face he began so sob into them. He thought about the girl, his job, and wondered about his purpose in life. He was overwhelmed, with only Liam truly on his side. They had even fooled around a few times, and both admitted they had enjoyed it.

Noel knew it had been wrong, even when it felt so right. Just the age difference alone! When Liam wrapped his arms around his brother, however, he did not push him away. In fact, he embraced him holding him close to his chest as his tears soaked his shirt. Liam ran a hand through his brother's hair, and then moved so their foreheads were touching. Tilting his head, Liam kissed Noel's lips, just as he had showed him. Noel was still the first person to ever kiss him in 'that way' and Liam didn't mind. 

However, when Liam tried to deepen the kiss, Noel brought his head back so Liam couldn't reach his lips without leaning. "Fuck's sake, tryna make you feel better. Not like we've never done this kinda thing before." You could hear the beginnings of frustration in Liam's voice and he wondered if he would have some morality meltdown.

"Liam, yer so young, an this so wrong. Don't think I don't want ye, cos I do. That's the problem, I really do." Liam took his brother's hands and squeezed them before saying, "We both want the same thing, each other, an we ain't hurtin no one and ain't no one ever gotta know. What I do know, is if ye fuck me, we'll both feel good, we'll both be happy."

The image of having his cock bollocks deep in his brother flashed through his mind and made his cock instantly come to life. Nodding, he took his brother in his arms and began kissing Liam's lips slowly, until soon they were consuming each other, tiny moans escaping their mouths. Both needed out of their trousers, and just went ahead and decided to strip down to nothing their cocks hard and ready to be handled. 

Liam lay back on Noel's bed, and Noel straddled him, rubbing his cock on his brothers, and then holding them together and moving his hips. Liam let out a tiny moan and shivered, Noel biting his lip, closing his eyes, and tilting his head towards the heavens. When he was done, he moved down and kissed Liam's cheeks and his neck. He wanted to mark him, but if mam saw, he didn't know what Liam could say, so he stuck with kisses. They seemed more than enough to satiate Liam anyway.

"Fuck me already, Noel, I want you to." Liam begged as he was kissed. Hearing that Noel pinned his brother to the bed, and looked him in his eyes, then nodded. Grabbing a nearby bottle of lotion, he put it on his fingers while Liam brought his knees up some and spread his legs wide. Noel slid in a slicked up finger deep inside Liam, causing him to exhale and arch his back.

"You okay, our kid?" He nodded, after all, it was he who had asked for this. Noel moved his finger in and out, and then added another. Liam breathed, and Noel moved his fingers in a scissor motion, to help stretch him. Noel could feel his brother getting restless, but he still added a third finger to make sure, moving it around as well as in and out.

"I'm fuckin ready, oh Christ, stick yer prick in me already!" Liam whined. Noel shooshed him, and told him he would shove his dirty underwear in his mouth if he got too loud. Liam went quiet knowing damn well his brother truly would.

Putting lotion on his own cock, he wanked a few strokes, and then fed his cock slowly into his brother, until he was bollocks deep. Liam had been right, this felt amazing, and Liam seemed to think so, too. Slowly moving his hips, Noel's eyes nearly rolled back into his head, his whole body feeling electric. Liam reached out for his brother who leaned down and kissed him as he made shallow thrusts. Noel was big and Liam not fully developed, could feel every inch of pleasure being given to him. Moving quicker, Liam knew that Noel would not last long since he was so tight, and yet he wanted this forever. Who knew the next time it would happen or Noel would want to and have a moral crisis.

Clearing his thoughts temporarily, Liam focused on the wave upon wave of pleasure being delivered to him as Noel had just missed his prostate. Noel, had forgotten all about his date, immersed in the pleasure he was getting from Liam's tight grip. Grabbing his brother's cock he began to wank him, Liam sighing the Lord's name. 

Eventually, the buildup came and like a spring, Noel came unwound, biting his fist as he released his come deep inside Liam, who gasped and shot his own load, painting his belly, chest, and Noel's hand.

Slowing down, Noel licked his brother's come off of his hand, as he ran his fingers through the come on his chest and licked his fingers. Each smiled a wicked grin at each other, as Noel got up. Liam ran to the toilet, and soon came out. Noel had grabbed his shirt and cleaned himself up, and threw it at Liam as he came out. He did the same, and they would shower in the morning, not wanting to wake up their mam.

"Made a mess in me bed." Noel commented. 

"We can sleep in mine.' Liam suggested. They were the same size, so Noel agreed. Liam got in first, and then Noel, arm wrapped around Liam, under his blankets. 

"Thank you." Noel whispered, but Liam was already asleep. It was always easy for him to get to sleep when his brother put his arm around him. Everything was much more difficult when they were apart.


End file.
